


On the Road

by Get_Me_Home



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Me_Home/pseuds/Get_Me_Home





	1. Chapter 1

They were all in the van, Karolina was driving peacefully with the company of Nico in the passenger seat. Molly’s asleep using Gert’s leg as a pillow, Gert, Chase and Alex leaning against the side of the van talking about their next destination.   
“We should go back to get some supplies” Alex almost growled. “We need food you guys and not to mention money! We are broke!” Gert couldn’t let everyone agree with Alex so she spoke up.  
“We can’t go back it’s too risky and besides we have money well you have the money” she glared at Alex knowing he had the money that he stole in desperation.   
“Chase what do you think?” Alex hopes he’d agree with him, but it turns out he want listening to a word either him or Gert had said. “Chase!”  
“Yeah okay let me think” he did really think tried his best to run through all the different possible scenarios. The truth was he was too tired to even keep his eyes open let alone think.  
“I’m out of ideas you guys maybe we should sleep on it I’m falling asleep” Alex and Gert grumbled and wasn’t amused so their next opinion was to ask the girls in the front. Gert noticed how Karolina was driving with one arm on the wheel and the other holding Nico’s hand, concentrated on the road but glancing over to the half-asleep Nico. She was briefly listening to the disagreement but kept out it.   
“Karolina?” Gert asked softly. Karolina sighed and looked in the mirror to answer Gert.  
“Yeah sorry what’s up?”  
“What do you think our next move is?” Gert asked hopeful that she may have an idea which she did thankfully.   
“Maybe we find somewhere to stop for the night, campsite maybe. Then in the morning we grab some gear if Alex wants to get stuff from home, he can then we decide what’s next.” She was still looking at the road but felt a pair of loving eyes on her as she spoke, she was glad she agreed with both Alex and Gert. Alex and Gert were happy with that plan and Alex got the map and gave Karolina directions. They stopped at a 24-hour store and grabbed some snacks and a large tent, at this point everyone was awake and grumpy. Alex was good at giving directions, so they found a nearest campsite easily and paid the admission fee with the last bit of money. Officially they were broke. 

It was a four-person tent and there was six of them so ultimately there wasn’t enough room. Molly and Chase was in the tent sleeping as soon as it was put up by Nico. She took over as she saw Gert and Karolina struggling while laughing at each other. Gert finally entered the tent and was surprised that Molly left her some room and Chase left some for Alex. Alex was gone somewhere told the group he was looking for a pay phone. That left Karolina and Nico on their own in the van, which was very uncomfortable according to Nico, Karolina didn’t mind as she couldn’t sleep on a rock.   
Both cuddled up on the edge of the van looking at the stars in a peaceful silence. Nico broke the silence by a yawn causing Karolina to yawn.   
“I think we should go to bed don’t you think?” Nico spoke softly not to disturb the sleeping bodies in the tent inches away from them.  
“Yes please” she gave Nico a tired smile and began to shift away making her way to the makeshift bed she prepared earlier. She was about to get tucked in under the blankets, but she noticed that Nico was still starring at the stars.   
“You coming?” She whispered reaching her hand out. Nico smiled over her shoulder and couldn’t resist the look on Karolina face. But she didn’t grab the offered hand instead she crawled over thick blankets, forcing Karolina to lay down, shutting the siding door behind her. She reached the beautiful, sleepy blonde she could smell her hair it was still clean surprisingly after hours running, driving and hiding. “Nico come on come under blankets and cuddle me” Nico was straddling her at this point close enough the steal a few kisses but opted to further confuse the blonde beneath her. “Please” she whispered. Nico finally answered with a reply that made Karolina lose breath a little. “And why would I want the cuddle you... you are starting to smell” she joked yes, they were all smelly but somehow Karolina stayed smelling nice and fresh it confused Nico to say the least. Karolina struggles to release her trapped arms under Nico’s legs, when she did release them, they went straight on the girl’s neck forcing her into the kiss. Nico had other plans to further wind Karolina up, but they were forgotten when she tries to deepen the kiss but was broken by Karolina’s smug response. “You don’t have to cuddle me... but that means you’ll have to sleep outside, and I don’t think you’d want that am I right?” Still on top of her girlfriend she dropped her head on her shoulder and mumbled something under her breath. “What was that?” Karolina gigged Nico raised her head and repeated her last words “Fine!”   
Once settled under thick blankets Karolina’s head on Nico’s shoulder they both relaxed and started to fall asleep. 

Karolina woke up to sounds of Alex waking everyone in the tent up. She noticed that the girl she was laying on was still in deep sleep, she began to nudge the girl trying to wake her. “Nico?” She whispered at her “Nico it’s time to wake up” this time she raised her voice a little. But still nothing would wake Nico, so she began to climb on the sleeping body and put soft kisses all over her face. This woke her up she wasn’t impressed that she woke up but the girl on top of her was a nice surprise to the morning. “Morning beautiful” Karolina’s hands were cupping Nico’s face, Nico blushed. “Well this is a nice awakening” She put her hands-on Karolina’s waist pulling her in even more, the blonde got the hint that she wanted a kiss, so she leaned in. The kiss started soft but they both deepened the kiss wanting more, so there they were both shirtless with wondering hands feeling each other’s bodies. “Nico” It was a moan that was surprisingly loud. “We should stop before we get caught in the act” Karolina breathlessly spoke while kissing down Nico’s neck. “Caught in the act?” Nico started laughing and flipped them, so she was on top, Karolina moaned but was disguised as a laugh. They were both so turned on they didn’t want to stop, that’s until they heard the sliding door began to open slowly. “Shit” they both whispered to each other while throwing their shirts on. Nico got off Karolina and awkwardly sat next the her watching the door open.  
“Well good morning love birds it’s time for breakfast” Gert was the one to draw the short straw on waking them up, she was holding a loaf of bread with some butter. “It’s all Chase could get” there was a sadden look in all three of their eyes. “So, get dressed” she left before giving them a wink after leaving the bread and butter.  
“Shit!” Karolina gasped face in her hands it wasn’t like her to swear and only Nico had heard her do so ever. “Come on it’s only Gert and it’s not like we were caught in the act” she giggled through the last few words. “Come on let’s get changed.” “Ok” she gave up being embarrassed and got dressed. “Karolina!” This time Nico gasped at the dark bruise on her collarbone turning around in the van and looking at the girlfriend, there was a smirk on Karolina face and a knowing look. “You little shit!” She began ticking Karolina “No! please stop...I’m sorry” she shouted through laughter and screams. Nico stopped and looked at the blonde. “Really and fucking hickey what are you 12?” She wasn’t really annoyed but pretended Karolina knew she was pretending.   
“You secretly love it so stop lying to yourself” and dramatically left the van taking the bread and butter with her, Nico signed and followed her after throwing on a light green turtle neck. It was the first thing she wore that wasn’t black in a while, she liked the feeling.   
Once they all finished eating their breakfast, which consists of bread and butter, they hit the road yet again, but this time Alex and Gert was teaching Molly how to drive.   
“Woah ease off the gas! But you’re getting there” Alex was kind of proud of himself and Molly.  
“Told this was a bad idea Alex”  
“No it wasn’t this is fun and I’m only doing 32” Molly laughed.  
“Right okay funs over Molly would you please pull the van over” Karolina told them rather than advise them, she hated the idea in the first place but enough is enough. She was the parent of the group she hates it but equally loves it.

Grammar errors corrected :)   
Plus extention


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how do it do that?” Molly answered with some attitude and disappointment. “I’ll show you” Alex showed her guiding the steering wheel while telling her to slow down. “see wasn’t so hard was it?” while they were coming to a stop, he looked over with a huge grin on his face showing everyone in the van that he’s proud. “now it’s Nico’s turn, right?” the gang started laughing including Karolina “yeah right the day Nico drive is the day our parents stop chasing us!” Gert carries on the joke while making it serious, but it didn’t stop them hysterically laughing. When the laughter eased down Chase got ready to drive, he didn’t like driving and kept putting it off, it was his turn and he was ready.  
An hour into driving Chase felt nervous like something bad was about to happen he continued with a constant speed and noticed he had only seen two cars on the road since he’d pulled off something wasn’t right.  
“Alex where are we right now?” he worryingly asked looking pale in the mirror. “give me a second I’ll find out for you, is everything okay?” he noticed he was on edge. “I’m fine just a bit worried that’s all” he looked in the right-wing mirror and noticed an old beat up bright blue van, he knows now that he’s being followed.

“I think we are being followed” it wasn’t Chase who spoke up about this realisation it was Nico who was always observant of situations like this. “that van has been tailing us since the junction miles back” chase added. “Are you sure? They might just be going the same place we are?” Molly suggested hopeful that we are not in danger. Gert and Karolina had been talking a must themselves before this relation occurred and was looking a bit lost. Alex was still trying to figure out where they were when he was thrown into the front seats. Gert and Karolina were also thrown to the front on top of Nico and Molly who were using the seats and back support. “you guys alright!” Chase shouted as he started to speed up a bit while trying to maintain control of the steering. “Fuck! Sorry” Gert screamed while getting of Alex and Molly, Karoline caught her eyebrow on the metal frame while falling on top of Nico’s petite body, a single line of blood dripping down her face. “Ouch” she winced. “You okay? Shit your bleeding!” instantly wiping the blood of her face and grabbing and cotton pad. “It’s okay I’m okay” reassuring her concerned girlfriend.  
“Chase step on it we need to lose them!” Gert shouted while climbing over everyone to get to the passenger seat. “Who is it?” Molly asked Alex ready to smash the van to pieces. Alex ripped the paper of the back window that was bordered up as a sun shield. “its three men I haven’t seen them before” he confirmed they were male. “they look angry” he also verified. “let me have a look” Nico, Karolina and Molly had a look and agreed that they were complete strangers. “Quick make a right down here” Gert ordered. It was too late for Karolina to shout no! as they were T-boned from the right and the van toppled over. None of them were wearing seat belts apart from Chase and Gert as they were in the front strapped in, Nico and Karolina grabbed for each other in the collision as they were thrown around the van. Alex managed to hold on to the handle of the side door as for Molly she was basically indestructible, so she didn’t worry.  
The men came out of the van wearing black masks and shot the boys with tranquilizer knocking them out within seconds of objecting. They grabbed for Molly, Karolina, Gert and Nico, one of the men smallest out of the three knocked Gert out and took her to the back of their van. The two men grabbed for Karolina and molly at the same time, grabbing at Karolina as she was already half unconscious from the crash but was kicked in the face with some military boots belonging to Nico. “Don’t fucking touch her!” she protested the man dominated Nico and shoved a syringe in her thigh knocking her out in the process. “Nico!” Molly jumped at the man causing him to stubble backwards the other man dragging Karolina’s body in the process, Karolina saw everything but was too concussed to move. The man fighting Molly has no chance and fled the scene leaving in the van with Gert and Karolina in the process. “No! god damnit!” molly tried running after the van, but it was no use she ran back to her own van seeing that Alex, Chase and Nico were all unconscious. She had to act fast using her super strength she lifted the van upright putting Nico and Alex back into the van and move Chase to the passenger seat she started to engine hoping it would start. The engine sputtered out the first attempt but ran the second attempt, the adrenaline she had was driving her towards the bright blue van still no sight of it the roads started to get busier.  
She hit a red light and noticed the bright blue van turning left at the lights once the light turned green, she was right behind them again then noticed movement in the back and started to shout at the sleeping bodies in the back. “what’s going on Molly?” Alex mumbled. Nico’s eyes shot open “Karolina!” She panicked. “Oh my god Molly!” Nico was so worried that she woke chase up by shaking him violently.

:/


End file.
